


The Gaijin

by victimofmywoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimofmywoes/pseuds/victimofmywoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is amazing to learn that despite the various languages and differences in gestures, we all speak the same language when it comes to love even if the one speaking it is an awkward Gaikokujin. AU. NaruSasu. Second Person format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gaijin

_**The Gaijin** _

_**A/N**_ :  **Gaijin in Japan is a common term used to refer to a foreigner. It comes from** _ **Gaikokujin.**_

 **This story is inspired by the** _ **gaijin**_ **who lived on the floor above mine and was always nervous around people**.

 _ **Summary:**_  It is amazing to learn that despite the various languages and differences in gestures, we all speak the same language when it comes to love even if the one speaking it is an awkward  _Gaikokujin_.

_**Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto and all its characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

_A new transfer student,_ Kakashi announces and you look up wearily from your Japanese textbook to glance at the newcomer.

 _Gaijin_ is the first word that comes to your mind when you take in the bright blond hair of the boy and his sparkling blue eyes set against the backdrop of classic Japanese features. A  _fusion_ of races and cultures, that would have looked hideous on anyone else, but looks fine on the new student.

The boy looks around and shoots a nervous grin that falters a little when no one smiles back at him because everyone is too busy  _gaping_ at him to be polite. He sticks up a hand – a Western form of greeting - and then bows simultaneously.

 _Fool,_ you think and smile. The boy opens his mouth and says, "Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you all." He speaks in rapid-fire English, too quick for most of your classmates to understand it. You thank your penchant for English movies and a quick ear for words to get what he said.

You like the sound of his voice: rough, cracking and husky, of a boy on the cusp of manhood. Your voice has already cracked – a miracle according to your elder brother Itachi who still treats you like a small kid and barely takes you seriously, much to your chagrin.

Kakashi points at the empty seat beside yours and tells Naruto to sit there. You shoot the perverted teacher an irritated glance, angry that the seat beside yours is now filled; yet you're kind of curious about the  _gaijin_ so you stay quiet and straighten when the boy comes to sit beside you.

"Hi," he says in English and you smile and say hi back. Being the most popular guy in school means that you have to be polite to all in class and you've always been kind of careful about your reputation.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto repeats and smiles politely.

"Uchiha, I'm Uchiha Sasuke," you say not wanting to be impolite.

Naruto nods and faces the front just as Kakashi clears his throat to start the class.

* * *

Although he has made friends with almost half the class (half of them are more curious about America than him), he's horribly lonely. Not because he's a snob or anything, it's because language is a huge barrier for him. Similar is the case with his studies. Since everything is taught in Japanese you're sure he doesn't get anything that's taught.

As far as your friendship with him is concerned, although you sit beside each other, you've only shared tentative and awkward smiles with each other. You don't particularly think about it but recently you've picked up an interesting hobby of scrutinizing him during the English lessons considering how happy he is to speak a language he knows inside out. In fact, you note with some amusement, it's kind of scary when he opens his mouth in the English lessons (he's the loudest in class then); so much so that Kurenai sensei wears a constant frown on her face because of him.

As for the other subjects, it's him with the huge frown on the face. He's constantly flustered and keeps flipping through the pages of his books and then the dictionaries (you've noticed he has both the Kanji dictionary as well as the Furigana dictionaries opened in all his lessons) trying but failing to grasp what is being taught.

Day after day you watch him squirm and stutter and you feel pity for him. So you turn towards him during your Japanese class with your mechanical pencil hovering over your book where you were taking notes not a moment ago and say in English, "Naruto-kun, if you want I can help you with your lessons."

The relieved smile and quick nod he shoots you is worth all the mental practice you did to frame the correct sentence in your head before you made the offer.

* * *

You've seen him going home all by himself. It's not that he has no friends who wouldn't want to walk home with him, maybe it's because the lingual and cultural barriers between them are too huge for them to hesitate or maybe it's because he's made it like that so he can go home alone.

He waits for you outside the school, a dark navy blue fur coat buttoned on his uniform, hands in his pockets, earphones on, tapping his feet to the rhythm and shaking his head to the music on his iPod. When he sees you, he pulls down his headphones so that they rest against his neck and smiles, nervous as hell.

You had taken it for granted that walking home with him was going to be an awkward everyday activity so you'd squared your shoulders and braced yourself before stepping out into the sunset; but much to your surprise, Naruto isn't all that bad and before you know it, you're smiling at him with half-formed phrases in English substituting Japanese where you cannot recall the English word.

His family includes his mother who is third generation Japanese residing in the States and a father who is American. He has lived in the States most of his life and it was only when his mother insisted on coming home and his father found a job here as a translator in a reputed legal firm that he came here permanently. He claims to love Japan because Japan was the land where his favorite manga and anime were born and he's so in love with it he can actually quote lines in Japanese from it.

You're amused by his enthusiasm and talk about other things. Before you know it, you have Harry Potter in common along with Nicholas Cage and Gundam. It's really amazing to be able to share your common interests and lay out points of views. By the time, you reach your place you've come to the conclusion that Naruto is kind of fun and you can do this every day. Walking home with Naruto is something you can get used to because Naruto is someone like that – all warm smiles and comfortable like morning sunshine and green grass.

If anything, you have to acknowledge the fact that Naruto is a willing listener and a quick learner. It's fun to teach him the basics of the language and grammar and sentence patterns and before you know it, these after school tutorials have become an essential part of your routine, so much so that you've started to look forward to them and miss them during the weekends.

The friendship between you two grew before you could think about it and now your mother welcomes him with a smile on her face, your brother gives him a high-five and seldom slips him an erotic magazine when thinks you aren't looking. Your dad likes him for his bold appeal and goofy grins and your friends at school think he's really cool. As far as you're concerned, he has become very important to you in these past few days.

Naruto, in your opinion is a very interesting study. He likes to play games like basketball (he's almost a pro with his height), baseball and soccer amongst other things. He likes sitting in the sun and observing birds. He has a quick eye for things and is a bigger prankster than the fabled Kiba of your class. His favorite band, much to your delight is The Killers and his favorite rapper is Eminem. Recently, he's taken to borrowing your Asian Kung-Fu Generation CDs along with Gackt and Miyavi. When you asked him why the sudden interest, he winked at you and cheekily remarked that it would "help him with his Japanese".

It doesn't take you two very long to get really close to each other, which isn't really surprising. Within three months into Naruto's transfer into the school, Juugo and Suigetsu lost their importance like insignificant little ants while Naruto became the center of your world. Initially the four of you hung out together but then you began to see the difference. Naruto didn't really  _blend_ in with Juugo or Sui. No matter what you talked about, there was little to say and most of the times you were either filling in the silent holes in the conversations with lame jokes or acting as an interpreter for everyone to understand the conversation. Little by little you ditched plans with Juugo and Suigetsu choosing to hang out with Naruto instead simply for the fact that Naruto is more fun; like a shiny, new toy that outshines all the others in your toy collection.

You talk to him about various things none of which included romance till suddenly one day Naruto springs up the topic, completely taking you by surprise. It's still winter but the season for snowfall has mercifully come to an end, so you're enjoying the pleasant sun before classes. "Say Sasuke," he says, "What do you think about girls?"

You shoot Naruto a surprised look and pause from sipping your apple juice. "What about them?" you ask.

Naruto shrugs then flashes his trademark grin which means he's thinking of something naughty. "You know," he raises his eyebrows playfully and makes a squeezing gesture in the air, " _women!"_ he says with a perverted smile. But you know him well enough to know the smile is a little strained and he looks a bit…edgy and testy.

"What's with them?" you ask again looking at him with raised eyebrows. You do not like the sudden flow of conversation. Women in general are a concept you don't really understand and coming from Naruto, you heart cinches in a painful twist. You don't want to talk about it. But the look Naruto has on his face all shy grins tinged with a hint of nervousness doesn't let you shrug off the topic.

He laughs self-consciously and rubs the back of his head. You find your test tightening with an emotion you can't really name. "The thing is," he laughs as he licks his lips then looks at you a little shyly. "I got confessed to yesterday…" he trails off and looks at you. When you don't say anything and just look at him, he slurps a bit of his mixed fruit juice and then says, "You remember that girl with that unusual haircut from my manga club who I was talking to last Tuesday, Tenten?" you shake your head slowly recalling that girl and he continues, "Well, she confessed."

You don't really know whether you want to smile or frown at that moment. You know girls have been ogling him ever since he's come here and now that they're over their initial curiosity, they've actually begun talking to him. Though it really pisses you off many-a-times, seeing his happy face makes you grit your teeth and mentally chide yourself for being so  _childish_  to want all his attention at yourself.

"So," you finally force the words out of your throat as your heart starts beating in this unusual tandem in your chest. "What did you say?"

He shrugs, "I haven't really given her an answer. I'm just thinking about it, right now." He looks at you as if seeking an answer out of you and you just turn around and stare ahead at the bleak sun.

"Do you want to go out with her?" you ask finally thinking that right now he really needs your help and you've got to push your insecurities and misgivings aside and really help the guy.

He stares ahead too, lost in thought. "I don't know," he finally says. "I mean it'll be nice to get a girlfriend but on the other hand they really require time and attention. And me being the carefree and oblivious guy that I am, I might not really be able to give her those." He then turns to you and smiles, "Besides will you be okay with it? I mean, I'd rather hang out with you and play on the PlayStation than, I dunno go shopping with her I guess?"

You turn sharply at his casual confession and look at him with narrowed eyes. Your heart beats madly in your chest at his words and you find yourself getting selfish and thinking that yes this is what you'd like as well. The words in your mind are all there on your tongue and you open your mouth to voice them out. However the courage deserts you at the last moment and you ask, "Don't you think you could handle both at the same time?"

He looks at you as if you've lost your mind. And you lick your lips to explain. "See you can hang out with her and me too, you know?"

He looks at you with a sharp sense of foreboding. "So you're okay with me dating?" he asks.

 _No_  is sitting there at the tip of your tongue but you recoil from saying that. Being selfish is just going to make you lose the one true friend that you have. But these complicated feelings that cloud in your chest are too much to take and you don't really know what to do with them. He has dropped a bomb on you when you're already struggling in an internal war and you don't really know how to deal with this onslaught of feelings. Besides he doesn't really need your permission to date anyone.

"Naruto," you say finally, "what do you want?"

He looks down at the carton of juice in his hand and twirls it around listlessly. "Honestly, I dunno."

The bell goes off and you stand up and dust the seat of your pants. "Well then take this weekend off to think about it."

With that, you leave him sitting there, not even offering to wait for him.

* * *

Throughout the weekend, you're all on pins and needles. When you were talking to Naruto about taking the weekend off to sort out his feelings you were also making a mental note to sort out your own and you've really spent this weekend just thinking about what you feel for Naruto.

Is it unusual for you to get butterflies in your stomach when he smiles? You think about the way your heart had started beating crazily when he said he'd rather spend time with you than her. This entire weekend has gone with your head muddled in thoughts of Naruto and the constant turmoil of emotions that you're going through; so much so that you've stayed curled up in your bed lost in thought ignoring all the calls for meals coming from downstairs. You know you're getting selfish but then Naruto is just so  _nice_ and  _bright_ that you don't want to share him. The thought makes you burrow your face in your pillow and turn into a hermit crab while guilt and shame run through you.

By the time Sunday rolls around, you've come to terms with the fact that regardless of his decision, you're going to sit through it and stay by his side. Besides girlfriends come and go all the time and of what you've heard about Tenten from him, they barely have anything in common save for that manga about that crazy ninja guy Naruto likes so much. In addition to this, you realize as you sit up on your bed and your comforter falls off you to pool around your waist, he and Tenten are bound to have language as a huge barrier in between them. So you rub your hands with glee thinking about how long it will take before Naruto is back to being your friend and make your way to the bathroom to brush your teeth and head downstairs for breakfast.

However, looking at your reflection makes you cringe in horror and shame at the thoughts racing through your head. You're his friend! Thoughts like these should not even pass through your head! It's being unfair to only think about your own happiness without even thinking about what is transpiring in his head.

What if he likes her too? What if he is really interested in going out with her? What if he wants to venture into the manga district with her and hold her hand just like the way he sometimes holds yours when the days are too cold and your hand feels numb and painful to pass on some of his heat? What if he wants to shower her with the same smiles he shares when you're both talking about something very interesting or he likes something you say? What if he wants to lean down and press those perfect lips you sometimes find you gaze transfixed to, against Tenten's?

The guilt intensifies when you remember those couple of times when you woke up in the morning with your underwear wet and sticky, your dreams all filled with blond hair and blue eyes. The hurry to wash away the evidence of your guilt and shame was like a fever and it wasn't till your underwear was as clean as a brand new pair that you felt at peace again.

What if the passionate man you saw in your dreams moved and writhed against Tenten the same way? What if he gave her pleasure the same way?

You shudder. The image is too unsettling for your brain and you find your pace slacking once again and yet you head down for breakfast. Itachi takes his seat beside you and rolls out his napkin, placing it neatly on his lap. He asks you a question you miss because you're too caught up in your thoughts of guilt and shame and misgivings to actually listen to the idle chatter around the table. It is only when he nudges you slightly with a frown on his face that you actually realize you've not heard a word of what he said and you bite your lip and apologize.

Itachi doesn't push the issue and you're happy as he goes back to his bowl of rice and your mother asks about your plans for the day. There really aren't any except for finishing this lame Physics assignment which is to be handed over the next day and an essay for the Classic Literature class which is also due tomorrow. You regret having helped Naruto with his sometime earlier in the week because it doesn't give you any reason to have him over. The thought does nothing except depressing you further and you slouch in your chair eating your bowl of rice moodily.

After breakfast you help Itachi with the cleaning. It's quiet because your mother has left to do some grocery shopping and your father is in his study probably perusing over another classic novel that he likes so much. You wipe the dishes while he wishes them and places them in the stand.

"So what's gnawing at your insides?" Itachi asks conversationally as he puts down a plate into the stand and glances at you.

You look down at his hand holding the scrub with soap suds all over it and bite your lip. After Naruto, Itachi is your best friend. In fact, you can actually share a lot of what's on your mind with him and it's not because he is your elder brother. It is only because he is elder to you and your brother that he can offer you deep foresight into things he knows about. Like for instance, he can be the one you can share your mental anguish about the whole girlfriend issue because he had one back in his first year of high school. And he is also the only one with whom you can actually share all these shameless thoughts and misgivings you've been hiding inside your chest.

You lick your lips thinking about the best way to begin this conversation. Finally, you take a deep breath and begin with the root of the problem. "Naruto got confessed to," you start and watch as Itachi puts down the bowl used for miso soup back in the sink, washes his hands, wipes them methodically on his apron and looks at you. For some reason, it strikes you as rather odd of him to stop doing what he was doing to listen to you. Not because he doesn't listen to you properly but you think it has something to do with the tone you started this conversation in that makes him think he wants to listen properly.

"So?" he asks softly. His tone is skeptical and you stare down at the wooden floorboards of the house and absently stub the big toe of your foot against an old stain.

"So," you say releasing a deep breath and looking up at him, "I don't like it."

Itachi's brow furrows as he looks at you, his lips set in a thin line. His face expression looked like it was of disagreement, but Sasuke knew Itachi was just mildly confused. "And why would that be?" he asks quietly.

There's no going back now, you think and launch into the plethora of your jumbled and confused emotions starting with how confused you feel with your unhappiness over his getting confessed to and how your thoughts have been spiraling out of your control and how the guilt and shame have been coursing through your veins because you feel like a selfish little prick for wanting him all to yourself. By the end of it, you're breathing so hard it hurts and you feel dizzy.

Itachi listens to the entire tirade without a word and when you're finally done and your chest is heaving with emotions you cannot name, he just draws you closer and gives you a hug. You clutch his chest confused and lost seeking comfort in the warmth of his body and closing your eyes and mind against all the thoughts that are racing through your head.

You don't know for how long you stay in Itachi's arms, reveling in his warmth and seeking the comfort it brings you. Itachi doesn't move or say anything. He just holds you quietly and runs a soothing hand down your back. Finally, when you think you've gained control of your emotions you let him go. He grabs your face, rubbing your cheeks soothingly and running his thumb through your lashes wiping away tears you didn't realize had accumulated there.

"Oh Sasuke!" he mutters softly. There's a peculiar expression on his face as if he is unsure of what he should tell you and what he shouldn't and then he closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose and asks you a question that makes you stare at your childhood hero in utter amazement.

"Have you ever been interested in a girl?" he asks.

You look into his eyes trying to fathom the reason behind the question but coming up with none. To add to that, now that you think about it, you really have never been interested in anyone. True Juugo and Sui sometimes talked about certain cute girls or pointed out to random high school girls like them when they hung out together in cafes and family restaurants but you barely spared them a glance. You also didn't like them because they had this weird tendency of whispering quietly around you and seldom pointing at you. In other words, they annoyed the hell out of you.

You shake your head negatively. No you've never been attracted to or interested in any girl. Itachi looks at you for a long moment and then he sighs heavily as his hands rest on your shoulders and he looks down at the floor once before he raises his eyes to yours.

"Sasuke, oh poor you," he repeats in an anguished whisper.

You stare at him in confusion. In all your seventeen years of living, this is the first time when you have trouble understanding something. You know that the shame and the longing you feel in your chest for Naruto is unnatural, but that doesn't mean it is borderline sexual, is it? Or is it not? Your thoughts go back to the time when you were brushing your teeth and imagining Naruto kissing Tenten. Even now, the image is so repulsive it makes you shudder in disgust.

But then again, it is fairly unnatural for men to hold hands, or to press their lips together or walk with their hands entwined together or whisper sweet nothings into each others' ears or press up against each other and do erotic things. It's not like you're not aware of the norms of the society and the shame which has been raising its ugly head since Friday is only because you know how  _abnormal_ this feeling is. But in your head, it just  _feels_ so normal that the  _unnaturalness_ of how the society views this hurts you beyond thought.

Fresh tears make their way into your eyes and you stare imploringly at your elder brother hoping he might have a solution to the problem just like all the times in his childhood. "It's not right, is it?" you finally manage to whisper through your tears.

Itachi for his part is understanding as he takes you in his arms once again and tries to calm you down like one would to a baby. Rubbing slow circles into your back and wiping away the lone tears that keep spilling from tightly closed eyelashes. "Shh," he whispers soothingly, his hand massaging your head gently. He leans away and grabs your face again. "We can't choose who we love Sasuke," he says quietly. "I'm always by your side little brother," he says and holds you some more.

You know that. But you also know that the absolute worst is the fact that you have fallen for Naruto someone you cannot have because he is your friend and he likes women. You step out of Itachi's embrace, calm down and decide to get your thoughts together and work on them. This crush is unrequited and there is nothing you can do except keep shut about it and maybe try and forget about it. You go back to the task at hand of washing the dishes but Itachi puts a hand on your shoulder and tells you to go to your room and that he'll take care of things in the kitchen. You nod removing your apron grateful for his understanding and make your way to your room.

You climb the stairs slowly tears blurring your vision and enter your room and sit down at your desk. The blinking light from your phone catches your attention and you unlock it frowning. Naruto has sent you a message on Line asking if you want to hang out with him in the evening for a movie. Your heart jumps in excitement and dread as you ponder over the prospect of spending time with him in the evening.

The feelings are all so raw that you can't quite muster up the courage to look at him. To add to that is the fact that you're scared of hearing his feelings in regards to Tenten so you make some feeble excuse about being busy and hit send. Your heart flips over when you see his reply filled with sadness and regret. You sniff rather loudly and place your forehead on the cool wood of your desk and close your eyes hoping and praying that this heartache ends soon.

* * *

By the time Monday rolls around, your feelings are as bleak as the weather with the sky all overcast with an ominous feeling looming just around the horizon. You make your way towards the school slowly, glad for the fact that you had never agreed to meet him outside school. You want to postpone meeting Naruto for as long as you can despite how not seeing that sunny beatific smile shrivels your insides.

You're a little careful as you enter and move towards the shoe lockers relieved when you don't see that hint of bright gold he has on his head anywhere. You pull out your shoes of the locker stepping out of your leather shoes and stepping into the white ones. You bend down to pick up your shoes off the floor only to find his shoes coming into your peripheral vision. Immediately your heart picks up a crazy tandem and starts beating in your throat.

"Hi," he says beaming at you like an idiot but seeing his infectious grin your mood lifts despite the heaviness in your heart.

You smile back. "Hi," you reply placing your shoes in the shoe locker and he doing the same. He hops from foot to foot as he slides his feet into the white indoor shoes. "How was your weekend?" you ask pulling the strap of your bag higher on your shoulder and walking with him in the direction of the classroom.

He smiles and launches into a detailed account of what he did which includes sitting in front of the television and watching some anime, Skype calling his friends back in the States, going out for ramen run and bumping into Kiba of their class and hanging out with the guy in a gaming arcade. He talks animatedly about his experience there given how it was his first time in a game center and how he would like it for the two of you to go together next time. You nod in agreement making your way to your desk extremely elated because of the fact that Naruto did not bring up Tenten.

Lunchtime comes before you know and you wait patiently with your bento while Naruto runs down to the school store to buy some yakisoba bread. You scrunch your face in distaste thinking about it. Regardless of how amazing Naruto finds it, you cannot stand the flavor. You stifle a yawn recalling how little you slept the previous night and stretch languidly.

You glance at your wristwatch after some time wondering what is taking that guy so long to show up. Finally when you run out of patience, you pick up your bento and make your way towards the school store to find out where your best friend got lost in translation. You turn the corner of the landing and freeze in your tracks when you see the blond boy leaning against the wall engaged in a conversation with a girl with two small buns on either side of her head. She had dark chocolate hair with matching eyes and had she not confessed to Naruto, you would have found her pretty. But right now she seems like the ugliest woman you've ever laid eyes on.

You want to walk away but there is a hesitation like if you went away, she might just grab your beloved by her grubby paws and sweep him away. Before you can actually make up your mind as to what you should do, he turns around and spots you. He smiles his killer grin and beckons you over probably for introducing you to his 'girlfriend'. You want to shake your head and turn away and leave him to his devices but your feet have a mind of their own as they make their way towards the duo. You stare impassively at him, your heart skipping a beat when he places his hand around your shoulder and you steel yourself for the inevitable.

"Tenten meet my best friend Uchiha," he introduces you and you wait with bated breath as he looks at her and then, "Sasuke she's my friend from the manga club Tenten." Relief so calm and intense washes over you and you nod at her in acknowledgement. She looks at you blushing slightly and looking down and then she glances at Naruto from beneath her lashes seemingly coy.

"Um Naruto-kun, there's something I want to talk about," she begins and Naruto hums at her politely encouraging her to continue. She places another lock of her chocolate hair behind her ear and looks at him beseechingly. You understand what's on her mind. She wants a private audience with Naruto. The instant feeling of being unwanted there feels like a punch to the gut and you decide to leave them alone.

"I'm going to wait for you at the rooftop," you say pointing in the other direction and turning around. He grabs you by your elbow before you can take another step.

"Let's go together," he says oblivious to Tenten's feelings.

You glance at Tenten's bowed head and then look back at him and shake your head. She likes him just like you like her. Were you in her shoes, wouldn't you like to be heard at least once? You understand her position. You know Naruto hasn't replied to her confession. "No. I'll go ahead. I have to meet up with Kakashi sensei regarding some assignment anyways," you say coming up with some last minute excuse.

Naruto deflates but agrees nonetheless.

You turn around and almost sprint towards the washroom to calm your beating heart. You know what they're going to talk about and you know this is it. The next second you see him, he'll be announcing his new relationship status. The thought makes your stomach queasy.

You place your bento box on the slab and lean against the sink breathing deeply trying to calm your nerves. You slap some water on your face and proceed to make your way to the rooftop as if it's a funeral march. Once you reach the rooftop you find Naruto leaning against the railing with his hands in his pockets, the plastic packet containing his lunch on the floor beside his feet, his hair swaying wildly in the stormy breeze. He looks picturesque and your breath catches in your throat when you take in his beauty.

He turns around when the door closes sharply against the cold wind. He turns around, distracted by the sound and his face breaks into a smile when he sees you standing there. He waves you over and you take studious steps towards him looking at the floor.

"Hey man!" he says grabbing you in a headlock and ruffling your hair untidily. "What's with you being all distracted today dude? Are you okay?" he asks.

You try to break out of the headlock and stand back and he frowns because generally you'd snigger and punch him or ruin his hair in return but today you just squirm unwilling to make any half assed attempts at being friendly. Naruto frowns heavily and lets you go. "Nothing," you say clearing your throat and make your way to the usual spot where you seat yourself.

Naruto refuses to let the matter go as he picks up his plastic bag and follows you to sit beside you. You think about asking him about it and wonder if it is the right thing to do and finally when your brain doesn't give you any answer, you just close your eyes and make up your mind to forge ahead.

You clear your throat for some momentum, a second to reorganize the mental anguish and go in for the kill. "So what did you say to Tenten?" you ask choosing to be flippant, knowing that pressing too much could make him want to slip away.

He looks confused. "About what?" he asks as if he has forgotten about the confession altogether and suddenly you feel stupid for letting yourself get so worked up upon this. And then it strikes a moment later because he clutches his head and grins sheepishly. "You're talking about the confession, right?" he says the English word for confession and you actually pause for a second to piece the sentence together before nodding in assent.

He licks his lips and turns towards his plastic bag to pull out a wrapped pack of yakisoba bread and unwraps it slowly, taking his time. Your insides boil with the way he's stalling dread just brimming to the surface like murky waters. Your stomach is in tight knots and it is way beyond you to eat anything. He tears open the packet slowly pushing it down a bit so that he can take a bite. He tilts his head sideways and takes a huge bite moaning in appreciation. He turns towards you and you raise your eyebrows at him with bemusement your face open with curiosity. He chews thoughtfully, a small smile playing around his mouth and then you snap.

"Well?"

He swallows before answering. "Well," he says copying your tone and word before giving his attention to the plastic of the wrapper again sliding it down for another bite. He shrugs before answering. "I said no," he says and takes another bite.

Every knot in your stomach eases up and you take your first easy breath since the weekend. You want to laugh at the absurdity that filled your head and kept you so occupied throughout the weekend. You untie the cloth around your bento and open the box smiling at the cooked rice with a cherry tomato in the middle, the octopus shaped wieners Naruto finds extremely amusing,  _tamagoyaki_  which is Naruto's favorite and a couple of pieces of  _Naruto_ or fish cakes (which is your mother's idea of a private joke).

Looking at the food now your stomach lets out a hungry growl and you smirk thinking about how you didn't even want to think about food not a minute ago and glance at Naruto who keeps his yakisoba bread down on that plastic bag and scoots closer to you his mouth literally watering at the sight of the food in your bento. You remember asking him once if his mother cooked Japanese food at home and he shook his head negatively stating that his parents preferred to go out if they craved some sushi or brought take-outs from their favorite Japanese diners. He also confessed to the fact that he wasn't a very ardent fan of sushi but he loved  _soba_  and Japanese ramen. Beef flavor is his favorite and he loves to explore different ramen stores and try out new flavors.

"Oh man!" he croons his eyes shining with reverence at the food in your lunch box and he looks at you with stars shining there. "Can I eat some?" he asks in a whisper staring longingly down at the  _tamagoyaki_. You laugh and hand the box to him making a mental note to ask your mum to pack a separate bento for him as well from now on.

He takes a piece of tamagoyaki and bites it in half moaning loudly when the flavor hits his tongue. Out of all the things your mom prepares, you know tamagoyaki is his favorite even though you don't like it much. But you make it a point to ask your mum to make it every day. Watching him now, the satisfaction and warmth it brings your insides serves as a reminder as to why you ensure the sweet omelets are always there in your lunch.

After he's eaten his fill, he hands you your bento and smiles in appreciation. "Your mom makes the world's best omelets!" he remarks licking his lips to savor the leftover taste, his yakisoba bread forgotten on the plastic bag beside him. Against your will you find your attention drawn to his lips taking in their shape and imagining their texture. His lips are thin but the shape is nice and they look totally kissable. The image that has been flitting through your brain since this weekend of you kissing him comes to mind and you blush looking down and hastily picking up your chopsticks.

You keep your eyes downcast taking a bite of the rice and peek through your lashes to find Naruto staring at you intensely. There is a look in his eyes quite similar to an expression one gets when they're looking at something or someone for the first time and your brows draw together as you gaze back at him.

He clears his throat when he sees you catching him staring and rubs the back of his head – a sign of embarrassment – and smiles. "Your eyelashes are so long and you're just so…pretty," he says turning the other side obviously to hide his flaming cheeks. You know he's blushing because his neck and ears are flushed as well.

Your heart bubbles with a light feeling. It's similar to squeezing a piece of tamagoyaki lightly to ensure its freshness and also to verify if the eggs have been beaten properly. Your insides feel like cotton candy and there is this mushy sweet taste filling your mouth at his unexpected…confession. True it's not a love confession and you should be offended at his use of the word "cute" for your description but you're not. Instead you feel giddy with happiness and pop the cherry tomato in your mouth to prevent your cheeks from splitting into a Cheshire grin.

He rubs his head again still refusing to meet your eye, his head still turned the other way and you swallow the succulent and juicy tomato in your mouth before you call his name softly. "Naruto," you say and finally he turns towards you, his face still stained with the evidence of his embarrassment and you raise your eyebrow at him. You know he has something on his mind and you know if you coax him a bit, he might just confess.

He takes a deep breath and stretches his long legs in front of him. "When Tenten confessed to me I was shocked," he begins and looks at you. You pick up a piece of wiener from your bento and bite the 'head' chewing slowly, nodding in encouragement for him to continue. He covers his face with his hands and mumbles something that sounds vaguely like "I'm so embarrassed I could die!" but you refrain from passing comment thinking that you could have misheard him.

A second later, he composes himself and continues. "See it's not like I didn't know I was being ogled at or I hadn't seen the females checking me out." He turns to look at you and you know he hasn't spoken the past statement as a means of bragging about his good looks. He licks his lips trying to find the best way to express himself. "But after I transferred schools here, strangely I didn't find myself indulging in the company of women. I mean let's face it, you're my one and only best friend here and then there is Sakura-chan from our class who is cute but gets on my nerves with her personality. She likes you, by the way. I hope you knew that.

"Well the girls here are all meek and shy and I don't really like them much. In fact I've stopped noticing anyone since you and I became friends!" he looks at me, smacks his forehead at his inability to get the right expression out and I hide my smile behind my chopsticks full of rice. "I don't mean it in a freakish way. I'm just saying that this friendship completes me to the point where I don't want someone else." He turns towards you and you notice the heavy frown sitting between his eyebrows. Your hands itch to touch it and smooth it out but you just tighten the grip on your chopsticks to prevent yourself from giving into the impulse.

"Remember that time when I was talking about women and springing the confession on you?" he asks shifting his long legs and sitting Indian style. "The truth was I just wanted to know if you ever thought of someone or liked someone. Honestly, I never was interested in any woman and least of all Tenten. In fact, I'd turned her down that very day itself but I didn't know how to say it to you."

"Why?" it's the only thing you can whisper from between your teeth.  _Why is he springing this on you now? Why did he have to grind you through the axe? Why was he lying then?_

The questions buzz in your head making you slightly dizzy.

At your query, Naruto shrugs looks in front and unconsciously plays with a loose thread on his pants. "I couldn't bring myself to say the truth," he confesses. "Initially I thought I could tease you some but then it didn't make sense because it couldn't make you jealous given how you're a guy too and then the words became so heavy on my tongue I couldn't speak them. Because telling you that you're the only one who shines in my eyes would have been wrong on so many levels and that you could have termed me as a freak and turned your back to me," he whispers and draws a ragged breath. "I like being with you Uchiha," he says and pushes his chin into his chest, hunching his shoulders up as if a form of self defense.

Your heart has given up the struggle of trying to stay calm. It beats at a maddening pace in your chest and Naruto's next words practically rip it out of its safe haven inside your body nestled safely between your breastbone above your ribcage beating like there's no tomorrow. You wait in silence. There's more. The pink tinge burning Naruto's cheeks says there is something he's struggling with.

"Go on," you encourage quietly taking another wiener octopus in between your chopsticks. But you don't bite into it. Instead you keep it in your hands as a means of distraction because you suddenly don't know what to do with them – your hands.

"I know I must disgust the fuck out of you but there are times when I find my gaze transfixed to your face. You're so  _beautiful_ to look at and so funny and so interesting I find myself…fantasizing about you. Please don't hate me" he whispers and buries his face in between his legs drawing them up and almost curling into a ball.

You put down your bento and chopsticks and gently place your hand on his shoulder increasing the pressure slightly to have him look up at you. You understand his emotions so perfectly well. After all, they are the mirror of your own! But of course Naruto doesn't know that. All he thinks is that this confession is going to mark the end of his friendship with you and you're going to hate him for the rest of his existence.

"Please look at me," you finally beg when he refuses to budge.

He stiffens his shoulders and finally looks up at you. "I'm sorry I ruined our friendship. I didn't mean to start feeling this way and I swear it is the first time this has happened to me and I'm so confused and nervous that I act like a fucking retard just goofily grinning and cracking lame jokes and trying to pretend how I want to be just a friend so that you don't think I'm creepy and draw away from me. But today when you asked me about Tenten's confession the guilt got to me so bad that I couldn't control myself. It's okay if you hate me and never wish to talk to me again but Sasuke let me say this once. I think I'm in love with you Sasuke despite how disgusting you may find it, my feelings are true and my intentions pure though I have on several occasions thought of you and woken up with morning wood dreaming of you and I'm making an even huger mess of this, aren't I?" he looks up straight into your dark eyes and his eyes cloud over in confusion when he sees the smile playing around your lips.

"Would I be equally creepy if I said I feel the same way?" you ask before you can stop the grin just looming larger across your face by each passing moment.

His eyes widen in shock and he looks at you with those impossibly wide eyes. "What are you saying?" he asks his voice shaking with what you pray is hope.

"I'm saying that I like you too Naruto," you say staring into his deep eyes and trying to relay your sincerity through your eyes.

His eyes continue to stay wide with disbelief till understanding sets in and then he has that sunny smile back again. "Holy shit Sasuke!" he practically hollers and then stands up all bundles of energy and joy that is the trademark Naruto and laughs and then looks at you and laughs some more. "This is fucking awesome!"

You smile in joy. This is awesome indeed. He bends down till you're almost eye level and says, "What I'm going to do next is something I've only perfected with the dream you so pardon me if I don't get it right."

Your first kiss is a slight press of insanely soft lips against yours barely there but the tingling sensation on your lips bears the proof.

The sound of the chime breaks through the happy romantic bubble you're wrapped in and you stand up on legs which are slightly shaky from the onslaught of emotions after all that just transpired. You hold out your hand and Naruto stares at it for a second before taking it and jumping on his feet.

"Also I wish nothing changes in between us," he says as he bends down to pick up the plastic bag with all his leftover yakisoba bread.

You nod thinking about the same thing. There is a sense of warmth enveloping you which is completely contradictory to the storm brewing on the horizon.

"Sure," you say hastily grabbing your bento and packing it back up while Naruto patiently waits for you.

"Let's go," you say once you're done and the same happy glint is back in Naruto's eyes as he grabs you in that familiar headlock and ruffles your hair.

You stiffen for the fraction of a second and then you snigger and elbow him in the ribs just like you always do. But he doesn't let you go like he normally would. Instead he rubs your hair gently and places a quick loud kiss on the top of your head – a gesture you can only interpret as an expression of his feelings and you smile in joyous harmony thinking about how an awkward foreigner who could not make eye contact with anyone in his class let alone exchanging two words is now the only person you can't do without.

You look at him when he finally lets you go and smile with all the feelings in your heart condensed as one. "I like you!" you say in Japanese.

His eyes narrow a fraction as he translates the words in English in his head and a second later they widen and he leans close, "Me too," he whispers his smile mirroring your smile.

The wind whistles in your ears and you look up silently thanking your stars for having taken that one step to know someone as amazing as Naruto.

"Also Sasuke is my name. Uchiha is my family name," you say recalling all the zillion times you've been referred to that by your best friend and now almost lover.  _Lover,_ the thoughts makes you smile as you stare into confused blue eyes.

 _There are going to be a million things to teach him, but I'm glad to be one to do it,_ with that you twine your fingers with his and make your way downstairs towards the class.

* * *

_**The End** _


End file.
